


Uncle Fizz

by aceofhearts88



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Amanda Seigerson, Colin Brightman, Ernest Seigerson, John Wright - Freeform, Michelle Wright - Freeform, Multi, OC characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Senior Year Parent's Day approaches, Logan is not only faced with a visiting ex-mother, but also with relatives he hadn't ever expected to see within Dalton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stuart House was more or less a wasp nest by the time Parents Day had started with the first rays of sunshine falling upon the three dormitories. Boys raced around the basement and the corridors, grabbing gifts and decorations overeager mothers and grandmothers had send over the last years, there were whole boxes pushed into the furthest corners, and like every year Logan was amazed by what idiotic stuff his fellow Stuarts were intend to bring back into their rooms, just in precaution if the parentals decided to check on the state of their dorms.

And this year, it might actually be understandable.

A year after Hell Night, not the actual date, Ramsey had pushed this years festivities back two weeks, so they would have time to grieve and mourn, to be without the added stress of parental eyes upon their every moves.

Sitting on a chair in the kitchen, coffee cup and newspaper in front of him, Logan raised an eyebrow when Marcus and Derek stumbled through the open door as Thad and Cyrus came by, carrying a truly hideous carpet.  
"Morning.", his best friend greeted him, falling down onto the bench in the corner, while Marcus went to the counter to pour them a coffee, after six months of rooming together they had their morning rituals down to a peek, just as the Stuart Trio had theirs.

It was one of many changes since that fateful day of the fire, the bigger ones easily visible, keycards in every house, security guards at every exit and patrolling the grounds in the nights, a new Art Hall, a new memorial. And it were these that still kept them coming to a stop in their days, sudden memories jumping back to their minds, but it was becoming more rare with every passing days. 

The smaller changes, the more or less subtle ones, were the ones they had gotten used to without really noticing. Friendships refound. Rivalries tuned down to a healthy levels. New couples. And new roommates.

Logan could already barely remember a time where Derek had been alone in the room next to his, and it was only for the better, he was less stressed now. Marcus balanced him out quite well, and they had their own way of dealing with frustrations, usually resulting in video games in the middle of the night. It was exactly what Derek had needed after he had almost broken down at the end of their Junior year, under the sheer pressure he put upon himself.

But things were good now, and if it went at least halfway according to plan, it would stay that way. 

For once, Logan was really in a good mood on this day of parents, extended family and alumnis visiting Dalton, he was looking forward to seeing his father and Michelle, even more so since they had told him they would bring even more family around. He didn`t even let himself fret over the fact that his stepbrother was awaiting his own parents and that he had still not gotten around to telling his mother that he had befriended Logan quite well, despite Cordelias warnings to stay away.

"Jules still asleep?", Derek wanted to know, when Marcus pushed the red coffee cup into his hands and sat down next to him, Logan smiled.  
"I don`t think he will rise until he actually has to get up, which technically is not until tommorrow."  
"I forgot.", Marcus grit his teeth, he was almost as crabby as Derek in the mornings before his second coffee, "No parents for him today."  
"Trust me, it`s better for all of us.", Logan send both of them a quick look, he had been with Julian when Dolce and Travis had called separately, both telling their son that they were unable to make it, Julian had grinned with so much relief that it had almost looked played.

"Derek told me you are awaiting more than just the senator?"  
"Dad, Michelle, Grandfather, his wife. And let`s not forget that my mother is coming as well, just not for me.", before Derek could have said something in response to Logans surprisingly cheery voice considering the topic, a loud crash sounded in the corridor and all three Seniors looked to the door.

It was completely silent for a moment, before another crash sounded and someone started yelling, "Fuck you, Eric! Can`t you look where you are going!", that someone turned out to be Austin, contrary to his older stepbrother, the smaller blond was walking on a thin line to a mental breakdown since days already, horrified about his parents visit, "Fuck, this is going to bruise! My mother is going to kill me."

"Excuse me for a second, just wanna make sure no one bursts my happy bubble today.", standing up from his chair, Logan left the kitchen under Marcus and Dereks incredulous stares, some more yelling followed.

Half an hour later, even Julian had found his way out of the bed and down into the kitchen, where Marcus and Derek had shared the newspaper between them and Logan was standing next to a fuming Austin, sitting on the counter, pressing an ice pack against his stepbrothers left eye.

It was not perfect, but it were happier times than a year ago, Logan mused as Julian raised an eyebrow at both blondes, but chose to ignore his questions in order to lean against Logans side.

And nothing truly could have pierced the happy bubble Logan had pulled up around himself to keep the stress to a minimum, until Ethan and Evan quite unceremoniously appeared in the kitchen door.  
"How did you get inside?", pulling Austins hand up so the freshman could hold up the ice pack himself, Logan turned around to glare at both Windsors.  
"Thad is planting some daisies by the front stairs, we convinced him to let us in.", Logan chose to ignore the disturbing part of that sentence.  
"And what do you want?"

Turned out they had only come in fair warning, telling them that the first parents had already arrived earlier, resulting in boys stumbling over each other in their haste to get properly dressed, to get their rooms fixed up and the common room into perfect order again.

And as the first Stuarts already hurried to the courtyard to greet their families, Marcus, Thad and Nick being some of them, Logan and Derek staid back in the kitchen, enjoying another coffee, while Julian had pulled Austin into his room to get the slowly building black eye hidden under makeup.

A while later, the four of them made their own way down to South and Main to get to the courtyard, and they hadn`t even fully stepped onto the white pebbles, when a high shriek sounded not far from then and Derek started grinning.

"See you later, guys.", and with another pat to his back from Logan, Derek went off to met his bouncing baby sister, Amanda happily jumping into his arms the moment he was close enough. There was still no sign of any Wrights, so Logan sat back on the stairs leading up to the main entrance, Julian sitting down beside him, but it wasn`t until Austin groaned and pushed both hands over his face that Stuarts prefect saw Cordelia. Waiting with an unknown man who held some minor resemblance to Austin, her blue eyes set in a more or less deadly glare towards her stepson.  
"Promise you`ll save me if she tries to kill me?", Julian rolled his eyes in amusement, but Logan nodded, but not before pushing Austin into moving.

"You`re okay?", the actor asked him not a minute later as they watched Cordelia fuss over Austin like almost every mother around them.  
"Yeah... I`m fine. We both know Michelle will put her fussing to shame once she arrives.", Julian laughed, leaning his head upon Logans shoulder.  
"No one loves physical affection more than her, she is...", but whatever Julian had wanted to say got drowned out by a booming voice, catching at least half of the peoples attention in the courtyard.  
"LOGI!"

And Logan stared.

This couldn`t be true. This couldn`t be happening. How was this happening... 

"What the fuck...", Julian exclaimed upon spotting the man in the strikingly yellow suit making himself a path through the small crowd of people, all of them turning around and staring at him in mild horror, the actor was sure that Kurts face fell in sheer terror upon spotting this nightmare of clothing, "Lo, he doesn`t mean you, right?", hastily looking around and realizing that no one was behind them, Julian turned back to stare at the blond boy next to him, who continued to blink in confusion, "Holy shit, he means you. Who is that?"

"My uncle.", Logan managed to stutter, said man having almost reached them, Julian raised his eyebrows.  
"Your uncle? The one who went a little nuts?", but Logan had no chance to answer, and he really wouldn`t have known what to say, because the man in the blindingly yellow suit had reached them, wrenched Logan to his feet and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

Julian quickly looked around, his eyes catching how Derek and his father stared at them, both Tweedles looking just as confused and surprised, and it was Colin who grimaced.   
"Oh, look at you, boy. You`ve grown into a handsome flower."

Yeah. Sure. Okay. 

Julian stared, Logan blinked and the man Logan claimed to be his uncle grinned, this was one of the weirdest moments in Julians life, and he had had a lot of them. Clearing his throat, Logan pushed himself back from his uncle again, grabbing Julians hand in the process and pulling him closer.  
"Julian, I would like you to meet my uncle, Fitz Graham Wright.", in the next second, Logan hadn`t even finished his introduction, Julians left hand was grabbed by a pair of strangely soft hands.  
"It is a pleasure to meet one of Logans friends. And please, no need for long names the system forced upon us."

Alright.

"It`s just Fizz.", Julian, usually coming up with snarky remarks in his head before his conversation partner had even made up his own sentence in his head, was speechless for once and just stared. Fitz Wright looked not really like his nephew or his brother, his eyes were blue, his hair was a very dark blond, and even though he might have had the same broad shoulders, he was inches smaller than Logan.

But well, he could have looked like the senators twin, the yellow suit would have still made it hard to put them into the same family, it was almost literally like day and night.

"What are you doing here?", it was maybe not the most polite way of phrasing it, but Logan was so puzzled that most manners escaped him.  
"Can`t I visit my handsome nephew in his last year of high school. You`ve grown up so fast.", Logan swatted his uncles hand away as they tried to pat his cheeks, "Look at this face, such strong cheekbones.", Julian had to bite his tongue to keep himself from laughing, Logan looked as though torn between utter embarassment and a death glare. It looked funny.

"And is this your boyfriend?", Julian shrieked as he was suddenly yanked from Logans side, losing his hand, colliding with that ugly yellow suit as Fitz Wright went to hug him, only letting go and even only reluctantly so, when Logan pulled Julian back again, curling a strong around the actors waist, "Isn`t he a beauty? Look at this hair, of I would have died to have such hair. And those eyes.", a hand snapped out and cupped his face, this was getting more strange by the second.

Logan hadn`t known what being truly embarassed felt like for a long time, until now, he was sure that his face was blushed crimson already as he threw another look into the round, many boys were openly staring at them.  
"Not even Dinas pearls have such a color. What a precious jewel. You must cherish him, Logan, every day.", he let go of Julian.

Postive thoughts. Just think positive. Dad will be here any second. It cannot get any worse.

"But then again. You are so young, I bet you cherish each other multiple times a week."

Scratch that. Worse, much worse.

Julian gaped. Logan whined. Fitz grinned.

"Don`t be embarassed. I was young once, too. You wouldn`t have cousins if it was any different.", Logan tried to breathe, willing someone to knock him out, to let him forget this moment.  
"How are Petals and Blossom?"

Seriously?

Julian raised his eyebrows at Logan who shrugged helplessly at him, he didn`t even know where to start to be able to explain all of this, this would be a long talk with his best friends, and properly half of Dalton if the still ongoing stars around them were any indication. Speaking of staring, Logan narrowed his eyes at both twins, who were grinning back at him, while Fitz went on and on about his two daughters.

Logan didn`t even need to listen anymore. It was always the same. He only snapped back to the situatioan at hand, when someone tapped his elbow and he found blue eyes looking back at him, and in them he found confusion as they glanced to the right, annoyance as he glanced behind him and fear as he glanced to the left.

"Logan?"

Austin.

"Fitz?"

Mother.

"Cordelia?"

Dad.

"Son?"

Grandpa.

And Logan started laughing.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later, Logan was very very set on not leaving his fathers side, and even though it made him look like a five year old preschooler, he didn`t care. If this was the only way to escape Fizzs embarassing stories and his grabby hands, so be it. Who cared that he was an eighteen year old prefect... he sure didn`t when his free spirited uncle thought he could pull up stories from before Logan could even walk.

It also turned out to be practical in more than just one way, as his father seemed to reign in his own temper, upon coming face to face with Cordelia again after so many years, only for his sons sake, who seriously did not really care about her anymore. He just wanted Fizz to stop talking, or just disappear all together.

Once the imminent shock had faded away, Julian and Michelle only prompted his uncle on, wanting to know more and more. She did it for the fun, solely to know more about her sweet little boy. He did it for blackmail.

Surprisingly it was his grandfather who took pity on him or them, because John Senior pulled his younger son into an empty classroom after the official welcome speeches were over and the parents and families followed their sons onto the grounds. Apparently there were more than just one questions unanswered between father and son, his grandfathers latest wife followed them.

And as for his own mother, Cordelia had quickly pushed her hair back again, had grabbed Austins hand and had pulled him back to his father and far away from them after she had exchanged some seething and heated words with the senator.

"You know... the only thing not letting me think back to your first day at preschool is that your hand is not yet holding onto my sleeve.", Julian and Michelle chuckled as they walked to one of the tables on the grounds, placed under a tree so the sun would not bear down on them, Logan snorted.

They sat down, John and Michelle on one side and Julian and Logan across from them, not far from them Ernest and his wife had found a table of their own, Amanda still pulling Derek around the other boys and their families, it was only a matter of time until her mind realized that she hadn`t seen his two best friends yet.

"Did you know he was coming?"  
"Fitz? Do you ever know when he decides to make an appearance again? Of course I didn`t know.", father and son exchanged a rueful grimace, the last time Fitz had come out of his Hippie community had been John and Michelles wedding, and he had brought his wife and his two blabbering and easily excited daughters along.

Logan did not particular hate them, Petal was only a week younger than him and Blossom two years older, they were always friendly, never cared about how bad his temper was or who he liked, but they usually hung onto him like monkeys, whispering sweet nothings at him and calling him adorable to anyone who was close enough to hear.

"Has he always been like this?", Julian wanted to know, quickly rasing his hand to wave back at Clark as he passed by with Reed and Hilde.  
"Since father dropped him on his head one time too much."  
"John!", but Michelles affronted reproach was lost under Logans and Julians laughter.

They talk and catch each other up to what had happened since the last time John had called, it had been a while, the senator and Michelle having been in Europe for a friends wedding and an old colleagues funeral, but they laugh a lot and Logan is reminded on why getting along with his father was so great.

"Logan.", he freezes by the refreshments, and needs a minute to collect himself before he turns around, there is no smile left on his face, no sign of amusement anymore, he is all business and cold heart again.  
"Cordelia.", he greets back, in the same detached tone she used herself, she narrows her eyes at him, he still knows that look, in the end she had always looked at his father like that, with disgust, but he doesn`t recoil from it anymore. He has seen worse, heard worse and felt worse, he is the one standing on higher ground now, she is a guest in his home, "I`m surprised you came."

"Austin is my son, of course I came. Someone has to make sure he makes the right friends.", she sounds as threatening and warning as she probably has intended and Logan doesn`t stop his defense mechanisms, straightens his back and his shoulders, he is already taller than her, but like this he is able to tower over her. 

"One thing I want to make clear very easily here. Austin is a Stuart because he chose to become one, not because anyone forced him to. I don`t know if anyone told you this, but here at Dalton, we are very protective of our own.", Cordelia takes a step back as he raises his voice, he knows he looks like John, but he isn`t afraid of it anymore.

"Are you trying to threaten me?", Logan feels their presence before elbows even brush against his side, Cordelia only looks more pissed off, he gives her a truly saccharine smile.  
"Take it as you want it. Austin is one of us now. He is a Dalton boy and I don`t have to tell you what Dalton boys are capable of.", he knows Ethan and Evan are grinning with the same dangerous gleam, he doesn`t even have to check.

And he can see when Cordelia realizes who she is faced with, Daltons three most influential and powerful students, and when John rounds the corner, probably wondering why Logan was taking so long just getting a simple bottle of water, she sneers, quite suddenly leaning closer to almost spit in Logans face.

"If he so much as comes home with a bruise, I swear to god you are going to pay for it.", and then she whisks her head around and storms off, just as John comes to take her place. Logan stares after her, he is surprised by the sheer lack of hurt in his heart. He let her go, she hadn`t been his mother for a long time already, he had someone else to take that job now and she was a million times better for it.

"You`re okay, son?"  
"I`m fine, Dad.", John didn`t look convinced at all, so Logan turned to both twins, "Guys, can you run me a favor?", two nods followed, "Can you tell Han to send a mass text? To keep an eye on Austin and text me the second something seems off."  
"Consider it done. Senator.", and with a polite nod to John, Ethan and Evan vanished again.

"Alright, spit it out, what´s going on.", John rounds on him the second they are alone, Logan snorts and reaches out to finally grab the bottle of water for Michelle.  
"It`s fine, Dad.", but John grabs his wrist and pulls him back around, makes him look at him.  
"Don`t start like this again, Logan. We are not going back to that."

"What do you want me to say?", Logans knows it`s wrong to snap but at the same time he can see that John knows it`s not because of him or even meant to go against him, "That she thinks she can keep Austin away from me? That she can think she can dictate his life for him? His friends?"  
"Logan, calm down!"  
"I can`t!", Logan yelled at him, immediatley pushing both hands over his face as the headache jumps at him like a hammer stroke, his fathers arms are instantly around him and John pulls him away.

Logan lets his feet blindly follow his fathers directions, and he only looks up again when strong hands push him upon a bench, and some part of him is surprised to spot the flowers in the memorial garden, but the bigger part of his mind is occupied with keeping the rage at bay.

He has gotten indefinitely better at keeping himself in control, he isn´t perfect, he is only human and humans can make mistakes. Frustration is edged into his heart, the only feeling he will forever associate with his long lost mother. And when he leans his elbows upon his thighs and drops his face back into his hands to keep the world away, an arm falls around his shoulders and pulls him against a stronger one. And they stay like that for a while, waiting, breathing, until Logan can relax again, the tension falling from his body.

"I know you want to be strong, my boy, but for once, this is not your fight. She is doing this because of me, she still wants to hurt me.", but Logan looked up, shaking his head and catching his fathers green eyes.  
"When she hurts you, she hurts me. It`s one and the same. I`m not that little boy anymore, Dad.", John smiles, cups a hand around the back of Logans head and leans his forehead against his for a moment.

"You`re still my son.", he smiles at him, "And no matter how proud I am of you or how much I know you are capable of taking on your own fights, sometimes a father still has to protect his son. Now.", and John stands up and pulls Logan back to his feet, "I`m going to have a word with the devil, and you are going back to Julian.", Logan wants to protest, but John pushed a hand over his mouth, "I was a Dalton boy once, too, you know. And we do protect our own."

Logan has a bad feeling the moment he watches his father walk into the crowd of people on his search for Cordelia, but still he turned his back to it and walked back to their table, only to stop short when he saw the other people next to Michelle and Julian.

Derek had sat down next to Julian, his sister on his lap, his parents on Michelles left, Fitz on her right, his grandfather and Cynthia at the end of the table. And Fitz was grinning and talking, his yellow suit still let Logans eyes burn.

Oh god.

"Yes, he was... And it was impossible to get a hand on him, he slipped right through your fingertips. And before you could even blink he was out of the door, running onto the street, naked as mother nature had created him."

Just fuck you, Fizz.

Julian and Derek looked up from where they had previously laughed and grinned at Fitz, but one short glance into his face had their smiles falling from their lips. Logan knows they can see it, the headache, the anger, the exhaustion, but just for a moment Logan waves it away and begs them to keep silent with his eyes.

"Ernest, can I have a word with you for a moment?", he instead turns to Dereks father and nods to a tree not far from the others, Ernest looks confused for a second, but then agrees. They walk in silence and it isn`t until Ernest looks at him the same way that Derek does when he gets impatient but doesn`t want to say a word that Logan speaks.  
"Dad is kinda going against Cordelia... and I think this could turn ugly.", Ernest even makes the same exasperated sound as his son.

"I`ll check on him. Maybe find Colin to reign in the little bitch.", Logans eyes widen for a moment and he swears he can hear someone choke on thin air behind the tree, "Oh come on, don`t look so shocked. Now, off with you, stop worrying about your father.", and Ernest pushed him back towards the table, fishes his son out from behind the tree and pushes him towards Logan, Julian stumbles out behind Derek.

Logan doesn`t even think about glaring at them for eavesdropping, instead he pulls them both back towards the table, his grandfather and Cynthia have gone, probably off to talk to some other old alumni generation. Amanda is chasing after another butterfly and Fitz is still entertaining Dereks mother and Michelle.  
"So, you`re finally going to tell us what is going on?"

"Cordelia cornered me, downright warned me that if Austin ever got home with a bruise, I will pay for it.", Logan quickly helds up his hands when Derek turns red and opens his mouth to protest, Julian looked angry, "Dad overheard us."

"There is something you are not telling us.", Julian pushes an arm around his waist and Logan responds by pulling him closer even, "You got angry."  
"Nothing happened. Dad got me to calm down again. He went after her.", his best friends both start asking questions at the same time and Logan rolls his eyes, pulls Julian along as he starts walking towards their table again, figuring that Derek would follow them.

Ten minutes later, the message lets their phones buzz and their heads snap up half an hour before the Warblers are due on stage.

Meeting. Choir room. Now.

It takes them barely five minutes to reach the choir room, but they are still the last ones slipping into the room, with Logan closing the door behind himself, eyes quickly falling over the boys. Blaine was talking with Riley and Danny in the center of the room, but they quickly shut up once their eyes fall upon the Stuart Trio, they are surrounded by the usual suspects, Windsors conspirators huddled in one corner, together with Dwight and Kurt.

Paiges friends are sitting by the piano, Jeff and Nick mixed together with some Hanovers and Stuarts, most of them Warblers, but there are two blond heads missing, and it does nothing good to Logans patience.  
"What the fuck happened.", Logan breathes out, crossing his arms over his chest and trying hard not to glare.

Blaine, Riley and Danny share a look, the Hanover is the first to back out, shaking his head and walking back over to his housemates, this time Logan does level a glare at Riley and Blaine.  
"Han overheard that St.Patricks is planning on sabotaging our performances in retail for the Kings victory.", Logan shoots out a hand to hold Derek back when an outraged scream pulls itself from his lips, but he doesn`t reply himself right away, because his phone is buzzing.

A small message from Austin, but it throws ice over Logans head.

Need you. Right now.

to be continued


End file.
